Amourshipping - La Hija de Ash y Serena
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Historia sobre Ash, Serena y el nacimiento de su hija,


Titulo: Amourshipping – La Hija de Ash y Serena

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Comedia

Sinopsis: Ash y su esposa, Serena cumplen 10 años de feliz matrimonio, pero de igual modo hoy cumple 7 años el mayor tesoro de sus vidas, su pequeña y amada hija. Aquí la crónica del nacimiento de la hija de ambos.

Estamos en pueblo paleta, en la casa de Ash Ketchum, famoso campeón de la liga Kalos y de su bella esposa Serena Ketchum, es un bello día de verano, el cielo está despejado, el sol brilla y están los dos relajándose mientras pasan el tiempo en el jardín trasero.

Ash: Que hermoso día de verano hace hoy.

Serena: Si mi amor, oye, ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

Ash: Si, hoy es nuestro décimo aniversario de bodas.

Serena: Si, pero hoy celebramos otra cosa más.

Ash: Ah, es verdad, hoy cumple 7 años nuestra niña.

Serena: Si, y que curioso, hoy es nuestro aniversario y el cumpleaños de nuestra hija.

Ash: Sabes algo aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

"Flashback"

Hace 7 años atrás.

Serena tenía ya 9 meses de embarazo, por lo que su bebe podría nacer en cualquier momento, pero aun así ella estaba tranquila y su esposo Ash, ya estaba preparado para el momento.

Una mañana ella se despertó como de costumbre, pero ese día, ella se sentía algo rara.

Serena: Ouch, oye, te despertaste con mucha energía verdad.

Decía a su vientre, pues su bebe la pateaba, y comenzaba a sentir dolor, y cuando ella se revisó, se dio cuenta que la fuente se había roto, por lo que su bebe ya estaba en camino de nacer, en eso despertó a su esposo.

Serena: Ash, despierta, nuestro bebe ya viene.

Ash: ¿Qué?, oh no, Arceus, vamos rápido al hospital, voy a llamar a Gary, él nos llevara.

Serena: Date prisa, nuestro bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento.

Así que presurosamente Ash, llamo a Gary su amigo para que los llevara a Ciudad verde, una vez afuera Gary ya estaba esperándolos, Ash salió de la casa cargando a Serena, una vez en el auto se apresuraron a ciudad verde, por el camino Serena trataba de aguantar el dolor.

Serena: Apúrense, con un demonio.

Ash: Tranquila nena, ya casi llegamos, solo aguanta.

Serena: Cállate, y aceleren esta maldita cosa, ¡Ahora!

Naturalmente Ash y Gary, sabían que no debían confrontar a Serena, ya que en ese estado es bastante aterradora, y por eso Ash nunca hacia enfadar a Serena, desde que eran novios hasta el día de hoy. Una vez llegados al hospital, Ash y Serena, pasaron al quirófano para labor de parto, en ningún momento Ash se separó de su mujer.

Ash: Ya casi, solo aguanta más, mi amor.

Serena: Ash, quédate conmigo, quiero que veas a nuestro bebe nacer.

Ash: Aquí estoy.

Así que Ash le toma la mano a su esposa, pero esta la aprieta debido al dolor, pero a Ash no le importa su dolor, porque el dolor que experimentaba su esposa era mayor, en eso un doctor y varias enfermeras entraron al quirófano.

Doctor: ¿Usted es el marido de la que va a dar a luz?

Ash: Si, así es.

Doctor: Pues, espero que no sea de los que se asombran con este tipo de cosas.

Ash. No hay problema, todo por mi esposa.

Enfermera: Muy bien Serena, te ves estupenda, y no me hace falta decir que eres una mujer fuerte. Ahora cuando te diga que pujas, pujas de acuerdo.

Serena: De acuerdo.

Enfermera: Muy Bien, Serena, aquí vamos, uno, dos, tres; ¡puja!

Serena comenzó a pujar, mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Ash, el dolor aumentaba mas, Serena siguió pujando, y la enfermera volvió a decir.

Enfermera: Muy bien, una vez más, ya la última; ¡puja!

Así que Serena pujo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sintió que el dolor se había ido, lo que se escuchó después fue el llanto de un recién nacido, Serena estaba sudando, pero eso no le importo, porque ya tenía un hijo con Ash.

Enfermera: ¡Felicidades, es una preciosa niña!

Serena: Una…niña, oh Arceus, que feliz soy.

Ash: Ya soy papá de una niña, que alegría.

Y tras pesarla y darle los primeros cuidados que le dan a un recién nacido, la bebe fue llevada a una habitación donde ya era esperada por sus padres.

Enfermera: Aquí tengo a alguien que quiere conocerlos.

Ash: Es tan pequeña.

Serena: Todos los bebes son así.

Y mientras los dos veían a su bebe, comentaban su apariencia.

Ash: Mírala, es tan linda, y se parece mucho a ti.

Serena: Oye, si, es igualita a mi cuando era bebe.

Ash: Si, que hermosas son mis niñas.

Serena: Tiene cabello color miel como el mío.

Ash: Si, pero mira sus ojos, hermoso, azul celeste, como los tuyos.

Serena: Que hermosa bebita.

Ash: Lo hiciste bien, mi amor.

Ash y Serena se besaron, ahora eran una familia, pero pronto vino la pregunta más importante, ¿Cómo llamarían a la bebita?

Serena: Oye Ash ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija?

Ash: No lo sé, como es niña, tienes el privilegio de ser su mamá, así que te dejo el honor mi amor.

Serena: Gracias mi amor.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos, Serena dio su respuesta.

Serena: Ash ya tengo un nombre.

Ash: Así ¿Cuál es mi Serena?

Serena: Que te parece…

Ash: Dilo, por favor.

Serena: Ashley Ketchum, en honor de su papá.

Ash: Me parece un nombre hermoso, gracias mí amada esposa.

Ash volvió a besar a su esposa, y luego miraron alegres con lágrimas en sus ojos a su hija recién nacida. Era el momento más feliz después de la boda de ambos.

"Fin del Flashback"

Ya en el tiempo presente, Serena comienza a llorar de alegría recordando ese día especial.

Serena: Fue el día más bello de mi vida, el día que empezamos a vivir como familia.

Ash: Lo sé, Ashley es el motor de nuestras vidas.

Serena: ¿Y dónde está Ashley?

Ash: Hace rato la vi jugando con Pikachu y Fennekin, pero no se a donde fue.

Serena: Y es curioso, se parece a mí en apariencia; pero saco tu personalidad.

Ash: Jajajajaja, si espero ella sea una gran entrenadora cuando tenga la edad.

Ashley: ¡Mamá, Papá!

Serena: Ah, ahí viene nuestra hija.

En eso ven a Ashley viniendo a casa con Fennekin y Pikachu, en apariencia Ashley, recuerda mucho a su madre, Serena; cuando ella tenía 7 años, esta vestida con un vestido rojo y zapatos del mismo color, y lo curioso de igual modo que su madre, Ashley; lleva un sombrero de paja.

Serena: ¿A dónde estabas?

Ashley: Pues encontré algo en el campo.

Ash: ¿Y qué encontraste, hija?

Ashley: Un Pichu.

Ash y Serena estaban felices, porque Ashley había encontrado un nuevo amigo y el que quizás sea su primer Pokemon, así que Serena hablo.

Serena: Es lindo, pero aun eres muy pequeña para ser entrenadora.

Ashley: ¿Eh?

Ash: Pues en lo que cumples la edad necesaria, que te parece si lo crías.

Ashley: Bueno, gracias mamá, gracias papá.

Serena: Bueno, ya es hora de almorzar, así que a lavarte las manos.

Ashley: Mira mamá – Dijo Ashley, con Pichu en su hombro, y haciendo una pose - soy como papá; me convertiré en la más grande maestra Pokemon que el mundo haya visto.

Ash: Bueno, pues, ya es hora de almorzar Ashley, vamos.

Ashley: Si papá, vamos Pichu.

Mientras con Ash y Serena, piensan en lo mucho que ha crecido su pequeña.

Serena: Y pensar que nuestra Ashley ha crecido mucho, estoy feliz que tenga su propio compañero Pokemon.

Ash: Si, ella es nuestro más grande tesoro, y espero que algún día llegue a ser maestra Pokemon, como lo soy yo.

Serena: Eso espero, se ve que tiene un gran futuro por delante, y siempre estaremos ahí para ella.

Ash: Así como tú has estado conmigo desde siempre.

Serena: Si, juntos por y para siempre, te amo.

Ash: Y yo a ti.

Y tras el beso, entraron para almorzar con su hija.

Fin.


End file.
